Battle for Zara's Palace
Battle of Zara's Palace Zahntu initially gathered us to launch a discrete attack on the seige weapons and supplies of the enemy force, clearly, things did not go according to plan. Melian's Report We got off to a rocky start when our wizard scared poor Jihramel by creating a giant spider. We eventually found Jihramel hiding in an open sewer that we followed out of the city. After a short walk we came to iron bars preventing us from continuing, Bolad succeded in bending them apart but was faced with an army of sand goblins claiming to be friends of Al Madena, being the trusting folk that we were, we let them pass. After questioning some of them however, i came to the conclusion that they were in fact not our allies and had Zahntu pull the roof of the sewer down on them, the wizard then took this oppertunity to warn the city that there were enemies in the sewer system. Our walk continued and we came across another group of sand goblins, the next thing we all know is that there is a huge crater in the ground that may or may not have had something to do with the torch i threw into the goblins midst. We climbed out of the crater and after resting and surveying the area we decided to return to the burning city and do what we could to help. The battle for the palace When we returned to the city Zahntu immediately teleported away, with no other way to find him i hunted him down with my serpent friend Salmissra. When we eventually reached him he was in the middle of a sandstorm being pinned by an unseen enemy. The defeated enemy sand channeler was replaced by a number of goblin archers, we all took cover but Zahntu had again teleported off or possibly been thrown away by his elemental. While i picked off the archers one by one Bolad got the others to the relative safety of a nearby building, ultimately it was the timely arrival of my cousin Elastiel that saved us from the archers as she swiftly dispatched them and rushed off to take out more goblins. Inside the palace Once we entered the palace we were almost immediately ambushed. I'm not too sure what happened to the others for as soon as i killed one goblin another pinned me to a stone collumn by a javelin through my abdomen, this goblin did not live long. Eventually i am freed from immediate danger and when i checked the area Zahntu and Bolad were dead, Elastiel having heard my cry for help had returned and also been killed and Jihramel died as i watched, though not before taking out the last of the goblins. As Zanele and i turned to leave the palace we heard screams that sounded very much like Sabir. We rushed to her rescue but the two goblins torturing her escapeed and although we did manage to save Sabir the goblins got off with a red gem that was apparently very important. Category:Actual Play